Out of a Tragedy, Comes Hope
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: AU, set after Esther's failed ritual, the Originals, Damon, Stefan and Caroline aren't speaking to Elena, but after she is brutally attacked they realise how much she means to them. Together they help each other and become a large dysfunctional family R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, It;s been a while since I've done a Vampire Diaries story, so I thought why not. I hope this gets better reviews than my first one**

**Hope you like it**

Hannah xxx 

Prologue

It had been a long day, and all I wanted to do was have nice relaxing bath and then go to bed. School had sucked, no pun intended considering who my friends are, were I mean, and Matt had asked me to help him out at the grill, which was so not how I wanted to spend my Friday night, but I needed the money to put towards college, the house would be empty when I got back, but I didn't mind that. Jeremy was still in Denver, and Alaric had gone to visit his family since he hadn't seen them for two years, and he wanted to introduce them to his new fiancé, yes he and Meredith made it official a couple of weeks ago and so they'd been away for two weeks. As I parked my car on the drive, I frowned, the front door was wide open but there were no lights on. I grabbed my phone and called Damon, no answer, then Stefan, no answer.

I rang everyone in my contacts, but no one answered, I supposed I couldn't be too surprised, since they found out that I had gone ahead with Esther's plans, not willingly I must add, but Bonnie, for whatever reason was holding a grudge against me, and had told everyone I'd been happy to oblige. I understood that the Originals wouldn't trust me, but Damon, Stefan and Caroline, that hurt a lot.

Once I entered my house, I was subjected to the most brutal attack, and afterwards I screamed for what seemed like hours but no one came, I could barely move because of the agony I was in and was feeling light headed from the loss of blood. Light filled the room as the sun came up and I tried to think of a way to get help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was five am, and I'd been laying in my own blood and other bodily fluids, for three hours. I heard voices downstairs, "Help, please help," I shouted my voice hoarse from crying and screaming. I heard whoever was in the house coming up the stairs.  
"Oh my god," said Meredith's voice. "Elena," I cried again out of relief and pain. "Oh sweetheart it's going to be okay, Alaric, call the police," he came into the room, and went white.  
"Oh Elena," he said as tears rolled down his face, he called the police and then left the room, I felt so ashamed.

Caroline answered her phone as it began ringing, "Hello," she mumbled into the phone; they (Originals, plus Damon and Stefan) were all up eating breakfast after fun night.  
"Caroline," said Alaric his voice sounded like he'd been crying, she woke up with a start.  
"Alaric," she said. "What's wrong,"  
"It's Elena," he said. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.  
"What's she done now," said Caroline.  
"Caroline," said Alaric, "She's been raped," Caroline froze as did everyone else in the room. "Sometime last night," he said. "There was a break in,"  
"Oh my god," said Caroline feeling tears fall from her eyes, Klaus' arms held her close. Elijah took the phone and continued to speak with Alaric, when he hung up, he had no colour in his face.  
"She's coming to stay with us," he said. "Does anyone have a problem," no one did.

The police arrived and surveyed the scene they took photos, I'd never felt so humiliated, particularly as Caroline's mom was among them. "Can you tell us who did this," she said softly.  
"They were called Pete and Dave," I said in a robotic voice. "That's all I know,"  
"Can you tell us what they did," she said.  
"Everything," I said as I started crying again, the memories still very much fresh.  
"Did they rape you," she said, she was also crying at this point, she made to reach for my hand but I pulled it away. I nodded. "Okay, that's all I need for now, but you will need to find somewhere else to live for a while,"  
"Why," I said.  
"Well this is a crime scene, we need to collect as much evidence as possible, and I don't think you'd want to stay here at the moment," she said. I shook my head.  
"Let's get her to a hospital first though," said Meredith, "She needs to be examined,"

The hospital exam was very thorough again photos were taken; I remained stoic through it all. "Elena," said Alaric as he wheeled me to the car. "We're staying with the others," I looked up.  
"No," I said. "They can't see me like this," wiping away tears.  
"We have nowhere else to go," he said.  
"Do they know," I whispered.  
"I called Caroline this morning, and then spoke with Elijah," he said. "I assume everyone else was there," the car stopped and for a moment it was silent. "Can you walk," I shook my head, my body was so sore down there that I could barely take a few steps. "I'll get Caroline to come and help you then," I nodded.

She must have been listening because she appeared out of nowhere; she opened the car door, and gasped. "What did they do to you," she whispered. "Come on can you stand for me," I nodded and stood up wincing, everything hurt at the moment. "Okay, lean on me and we'll walk slowly into the house," I did and she slowly helped me into the house. She sat me down on the couch, and I looked up and froze when I saw everyone. They all looked like they didn't quite know what to say. "I'm sorry for disrupting you guys like this," I whispered.  
"Elena," said Klaus' voice. "You've done absolutely nothing wrong," I was surprised at the gentle tone to his voice.

For the remainder of the day I did nothing, I just sat there listening to their idle attempts at conversation. I felt the effects of being awake for hours and fell asleep, but the images of what happened refused to let me have a peaceful sleep. I woke up sometime later screaming at the top of my lungs. "Elena," said Rebekah's voice. "It was just a dream, you're safe here," I tried to calm down, but the dream had been so real, and I suddenly began to panic when I couldn't breathe. "Elena you need to breathe for me, in and out," Rebekah said calm but firm voice. Eventually I calmed down, and wiped the stray tears.

"Did I wake you up," I said noticing for the first time she was in a nightgown.  
"No," she said. "I was just getting ready for bed," I nodded, and took in the room,  
"Who does this room belong to," I asked in a quiet voice.  
"No one but even if it was we wouldn't mind," she said.  
"I'm sorry, for what I did to you guys," I said.  
"Elena," said Elijah's voice, "May we come in,"  
"We," I said confused.  
"Just my brothers," said Rebekah, "Stefan, Damon and Caroline went to their respective homes,"  
"It's your house," I said. "If you guys want to come in, who am I to stop you,"  
"We don't want to cause you any more distress than you've been through already," said Elijah as he, Klaus, and Kol walked into the room, (Finn died in the ritual along with Esther).

"Can we hear your side of the conversation you had with our, with that woman," said Klaus, "I know I've caused you a great deal of grief, but I'd like to think that the time before the ball we were on friendly terms, I was baffled why you'd do what the witch said you did,"  
"I didn't want to do it," I said. "I begged them not to go through with it,"

_"Come on Elena," shouted Bonnie. "It's just a little blood," I imagined their faces, Kol, Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, I couldn't do it especially after they'd put so much trust in me.  
"No," I said. "I can't do this, Bonnie, I don't want to do this,"  
"They're an abomination," said Esther.  
"That you created," I said. "But I refuse to do this,"  
"After what Klaus did to your Aunt Jenna," said Bonnie.  
"He knows I'll never forgive him for that," I said. "But the rest of them, Bonnie, you don't know them like I do,"_

"Elena I'm getting tired of this, give me your finger," said Esther sternly.  
"No," I said. "And for the record the only abomination is you,"  
"How dare you," she growled.  
"It's true," I said. "What kind of mother would kill her children," the words had no effect upon any of them,  
"I didn't want to do this against your will," said Esther, she grabbed my hand and held it so tightly I couldn't move it, and she pricked my finger, a lot harder than was necessary, and got the blood she felt she required.  
"No," I said. "Please don't do this,"  
"I'm sorry Elena," said Bonnie. "But this is for the greater good, we can't have these things living in our society anymore,"

"I'm sorry," said Rebekah, "For not believing you,"  
"I stabbed you in the back," I said yawning. "I understand,"  
"Do you want some help to sleep," said Elijah softly.  
"If you can keep the memories away for the night," I said.  
"That we can do," said Kol. "You don't mind us in here tonight,"  
"Why would you want to do that," I said.  
"We want to help you," said Rebekah, "I know what you're going through, and they know how to help you, they did for me,"  
"You were," I shuddered I couldn't say the word.  
"Yes," she whispered. "Along time ago, but yes," I squeezed her hand in silent support.  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
"I'm sorry too," she said, her eyes had tears in them, I reached to hug her and she hugged me back too.

"Okay," said Klaus' voice. "Lie down Elena, and close your eyes, we'll be here when you wake up," I nodded,  
"I can see why Caroline likes you," I said. "When you're like this you're not half as bad,"  
"If I can do anything, to apologise for what I've done to you then so be it," he said.  
"Thank you," I said, "All of you,"  
"You're welcome," they all said at once, and with that I fell into a much more relaxing sleep, even though I dreaded the next day when I would have to tell Liz and in turn everyone what those men did to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I woke the next day in agony. The pain killers had worn off, and every time I moved, a part of my body hurt, especially down there. I whimpered as I tried to sit up. "Good morning Elena," said Elijah's voice, I jumped. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, something I'd never associate with him. "Did you sleep well," I nodded. "Do you need anything,"  
"Pain killers," I said. Sadness invaded his features but quickly disappeared behind his usual mask of calm and composed. He was gone and then returned in a flash. I took the painkillers, I'd been prescribed. "What time is it," I said.  
"Just turned 6:30," he said. "You'll be lucky if Rebekah and Kol wake up anytime soon, good morning Niklaus," he was greeted with a mumbled reply.  
"What time is Liz coming," I said.  
"About 9:00," said Elijah, "Would you like something to eat,"  
"Toast and chocolate spread," I whispered, after a bad day or nightmare my mom and dad always did that for me.

"I'll be right back then," said Elijah. It was slightly an uncomfortable silence as I had no clue how to talk to Klaus.  
"How are you feeling this morning," said Klaus gently. I jumped again,  
"Scared," I said honestly. "I don't want to relive it,"  
"If only we could go and kill the bastards," he said.  
"As much as I like that idea," I said. "I'd prefer dragging out the process, let them go through the courts and then kill them,"  
"I'll hold you to that," he said, smiling, a natural smile, not his usual evil smirk. "And you have nothing to be scared about, we're going to be there with you, are you worried about that too,"  
"I'm just don't want to hurt you guys," I said.  
"Well of course it will hurt us," he said. "I wouldn't wish this upon anyone,"

The door opened and Elijah came in with a tray of food I assume for him and Klaus, too. I thanked him and started to eat, smiling slightly it had been a while since I'd had this. I looked up and saw Klaus had a Spongebob Squarepants mug. I raised an eyebrow. "What," he said.  
"I think she's confused about the mug," said Elijah. "As am I, what is Spongebob Squarepants,"  
"The most awesome cartoon ever," myself and Klaus said at the same time, I didn't quite feel like laughing but gave a small smile.  
"We'll have to watch it later," said Klaus.  
"I'd like that," I said.

A loud overdramatic groan broke the silence, I jumped, and then frowned in anger at myself. "Was that really necessary Kol," said Elijah.  
"Shut up," said Kol. "Morning Elena,"  
"Morning," I said, surprised they were all acting so normal.  
"What the bloody hell am I sat on," Kol said shifting uncomfortably, he found the offending item a very expensive looking shoe, he sent a glare in Rebekah's direction before throwing the shoe across the room where the heel immediately snapped off.  
"Oh shit," he said, Elijah and Klaus looked amused.  
"Kol," said Rebekah's voice from her place beside me on the bed. "Was that one of my Gucci heels,"

"You know I'm going to go make some coffee," said Kol, running from the room, Rebekah right behind him. Elijah and Klaus laughed, which was also something I hadn't heard them do.  
"I'm guessing that's normal," I said.  
"Yes," said Elijah. "But despite all they do or say to each other they're very close,"  
"I like seeing you guys like this," I said.  
"What do you mean," said Klaus.  
"Relaxed," I said. "You know being somewhat normal, being a family,"  
"It's not so bad I suppose," said Klaus, but I could tell it went much deeper than that, he was truly happy to have his family back.

"Hello everyone," said Caroline's voice, from the window.  
"You could have knocked the door," said Klaus.  
"This was quicker," she said. "Morning," she and Klaus kissed affectionately, and then she sat on his lap.  
"You guys are good together," I said.  
"You think so," said Caroline.  
"I know so," I said.  
"Elena I'm so sorry about everything," she said, "I should never have believed Bonnie, but she's been friends with me just as long as you and...,"  
"Caroline," I cut her off. "I forgive you, I understand completely,"  
"Can I hug you," she said. I nodded and she did and I relished in the warmth Caroline's hugs brought. "We're going to get through this okay," I nodded I didn't trust myself to speak. "Love you Lena,"  
"Love you too Caroline," I said.

"So," she said. "Shall we get you washed and dressed,"  
"I suppose," I said. "I can't wear tight clothes, the doctor said they'd be uncomfortable,"  
"Elena what do you think I am," she said. "Oh and I picked up a little someone on the way," she handed me my teddy. I gave her a tearful smile and hugged her again. "Come on Bekah's, already running a bath,"  
She helped me to stand and allowed me to walk, stopping me stumbling. "Here we go Bekah," she said as we arrived in Rebekah's room. "Our customer has arrived," we were silent for a few minutes.  
"Let's get you out of these clothes," said Rebekah taking charge. I felt very vulnerable,  
"Elena first of all, we've all got the same bits," said Caroline, "Second we won't tell anyone what we see, if you don't want us too," I nodded, and they helped me out of my clothes and I was now only in my underwear. "Oh my god," Caroline said tears flowing. "I'm so sorry Elena,"

I turned to look at Rebekah whose eyes were far away, the colour drained from her face, and I remembered what she told me last night. "Rebekah," I said. "Come back,"  
"Caroline, get any of her brothers," I said.  
"No need," said Kol, who came into the room followed by Klaus and Elijah. "Bekah, come on it's okay, you're not there anymore," he was clearly very concerned about his sister, but eventually the colour began to return to her face, and then Rebekah started crying in Kol's arms. "Oh Bekah," he whispered.  
"I'm sorry," I said I was also in tears, the three of them looked to me for the first time, and I immediately felt vulnerable. Their faces were full of anger, I hoped it wasn't directed at me.  
"Don't," said Kol strangely in a soft voice. "It's not in any way your fault, it's just hard for her,"  
"And for you guys too," I said.  
"We'll be okay," said Klaus. "It's Bekah and you we're worried about,"

"Well then we'll get through it together," I said.  
"So," said Caroline, "Let's get you cleaned and dressed,"  
"I'm sorry Elena," said Rebekah. "I don't know what came over me,"  
"You have nothing to apologise for," I said taking her hands in mine. "I'm sure I'll probably have a few flashbacks in the days to come," I hugged her, and she hugged me back.  
"Well you heard Caroline," she said. "We're going to help Elena, you men need to leave,"  
"You gonna be okay," said Kol, I could see behind the mask he and his brothers were wearing.  
"If we need you we'll call," I said. They gave small, sad smiles and left us to it.

I felt a little better after I'd been cleaned and dressed in more comfortable clothes, a pair of leggings with a long top. My arms were bare but we covered them up with a cardigan, it wasn't entirely a fashionable outfit, but it did the trick. I slowly walked down the stairs to the lounge, it was too big a room to be called a living room. I noticed Stefan and Damon had arrived too, and gave them a smile, which they returned. "So," said Damon. "This is comfortable," we all rolled our eyes at his attempts at sarcasm, it was his way of dealing with uncomfortable situations. The doorbell rang and I took a deep breath and waited for Liz to enter the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

"Hello Elena," she said softly. "How are you this morning,"  
"As good as I can be," I said. "So how is this going to work,"  
"I have copies of the photos we took," she said, "I need to ask how you got each injury if you remember, and your account of what happened, so can you tell me what happened," I was quiet for a while, trying to gain some control in my voice, I also kept my head down, I knew that if I looked at anyone I wouldn't be able to do this.

"I got out of my car and grabbed the bag I kept in the boot (trunk for American readers), it held weapons that could be used against a vampire, and if needs be a human. I walked over to the door and peeped inside, I couldn't hear any noise. I walked further into the house, and heard someone messing around in the kitchen; I walked towards said kitchen, not hearing the footsteps behind me, 'Hello there,' said a voice. I turned and saw an unfamiliar man, from what I could tell he wasn't a vampire. "I must say you're fuckin gorgeous," Before I had any way to react, he had my arms pinned painfully behind my back, I tried to break free, but it was impossible," I shuddered and repressed a sob, I couldn't break down not yet,

I begged the man holding my wrists to let me go, 'I don't think so,' said the man gripping my wrists. 'We're going to have some fun with you, hey Pete where are the cuffs,'  
'Right here, Dave,' said the man called Pete.  
'Now then sugar,' said Dave, 'You're going to do as I say,' I spat in his face, and his hands loosened for a moment and I took that moment to try and escape, I ran upstairs but he and Pete were hot on my heels," It was getting harder to keep the sobs in but I kept going, I had to say it all. "'So you want to be like that,' said Dave, 'We just want to have some fun, grab her Pete,' Pete held me down as Dave handcuffed each of my limbs to the corners of my bed," I wiped at the first tears that began to fall, and felt Rebekah, who was sat next to me squeeze my hand gently.

"'Please No,' I said, I tried to pull my hands out of the cuffs, but they were so tight they pinched my skin.  
'Now then sugar,' said Pete. I looked away but he slapped my face hard, 'Don't ignore me, we only want to pleasure you,'  
'Let me go please,' I said tears were falling at this point.  
'Now then, who do you want first,' said Pete. I spat in his face as that was the only thing I could do, and was rewarded with a punch to the stomach, which knocked the wind right out of me. 'I was going to go easy on you, but you've asked for it,' They both took turns, in torturing me. They urinated on me, burned me with a lighter, scratched me, and then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Pete entered me without warning, I screamed in agony, it was the worst amount of pain I'd ever been through, and then Dave followed suit, and it was even worse," Caroline rubbed my arm in a comforting manner.

"'Well I don't know about you Pete, but that was a great way to spend Friday night,' he said, as they spat over me, and urinated on me one last time. 'Yeah it was,' said Pete. 'Well come on I want to miss the traffic,' and with that they left, as if what they'd done was completely normal, and I tried to undo the hand cuffs, but I couldn't, so I had to lie there in my own blood, their urine and other fluids, I felt so disgusting," I broke down completely then, and Rebekah and Caroline both wrapped arms around me, both of them crying with me too, and we stayed like that for a while.

After we'd calmed down a little, I looked up and saw that all of the men had disappeared.  
"I'm so sorry Elena," said Liz. "I won't ask you anymore today, you've been through enough,"  
"Thank you," I said. "I don't think I could discuss anything else today," Caroline went to show her mom out, and I stayed put with Rebekah.  
"Oh Elena," she said sadly. "I wish this never happened, if only one of us had answered our phones,"  
"No," I said. "I don't want you or the others to feel guilty this is not your fault, I don't blame you guys for anything," she hugged me tightly again and I hugged her back, we both knew the pain of being abused like that.  
"I'm going to check on Klaus," said Caroline her eyes were still full of tears, "I think Damon and Stefan are in the woods, Kol, is in his room, and I've no idea where Elijah is,"

"Okay," I said. "I love you Caroline,"  
"Love you too Lena," her voice cracked and she left quickly.  
"I should probably go and check on Kol," said Rebekah, "But I don't want to leave you,"  
"I could come with you," I said.  
"Okay," she said. "Come on," she helped me up and we slowly walked up to Kol's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Klaus & Caroline

Caroline sat on the bench near the fountain located in the gardens and started crying again, how could she have let Elena, her best friend, go through something as horrifying as that. A familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, and she could hear the quiet sobs coming from him too, and held onto him, comforting him as he comforted her. After composing themselves they closed their eyes and listened to the gentle splashes of the water and the rustling of the wind in the trees.

Damon & Stefan

Stefan had ran from the Mikaelson's living room as soon as Elena had started crying, he wanted to join her, but felt as a man he couldn't so he ran far away where he could cry in peace. Of course wherever Stefan went Damon followed, and for the first time in over 145 years the two brothers embraced and cried together, like they had when they were children.

Kol, Rebekah & Elena

Rebekah knocked the door of her -older by a year- brother's door out of politeness. She heard no permission to enter but could hear muffled sobs so decided to enter anyway. Tears welled up in her eyes and Elena's -who had followed her in- at the sight of her brother sat on his bed crying into his hands. But not knowing quite how to handle an upset Kol, she hesitated, Elena gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and together they walked over to the bed and sat either side of the vampire. Koll looked up and frowned, he was from a time where men didn't cry openly, "It's okay," Elena whispered. "Let it out," He fell into Rebekah's arms and Elena joined them.

Elijah

Elijah was one of those people who kept his composure in every situation, showing feelings, could show weakness, something that as the oldest brother he'd been told was simply not something that was right. So he took his anger and hurt, out on a few trees he found in the forest. Breathing heavily, he felt a little better, but not much. But he didn't know how to deal with the unfamiliar feeling in his chest and the sudden lump he couldn't swallow around. He decided to slowly walk back to the mansion, hoping that the fresh air would do him good. But as he arrived at the manor he still didn't feel much better, in fact now, there was a burning in his eyes, but nervous of people seeing him he furiously blinked away what he realised were tears.

He entered the house and could hear the deep breathing of Kol Rebekah and Elena who were asleep in Kol's room. He decided to pour himself a drink and found Klaus and Caroline sitting by the fire, not asleep, but they were heading in that direction. He also noticed that both had been upset not too long ago. "I was going to send out a search party," said Klaus. "Are you okay," Elijah almost smiled at the sound of concern, his brother was back.  
"I'm fine," Elijah said, hoping they wouldn't press the issue further.  
"It's okay for you to feel upset," said Caroline. "All of us are, and will most likely feel like that for a while,"  
"I know," said Elijah. "But I'm okay,"  
"You keep telling yourself that brother," said Klaus. "You don't have to be the strong one all the time, but we'll leave you to it, we're going to bed, see you in the morning," Klaus squeezed his brother's shoulder and Elijah almost broke then, but managed to control himself.

Elena&Elijah (back in Elena's POV)

I woke up, sometime during the night, I glanced around trying to find a clock, not finding one and suddenly feeling thirsty I decided to go and get a drink from the kitchen, since I had no idea where the bathrooms in the house were. I was quiet so as not to wake anyone, I reached the bottom of the stairs, and winced slightly as my feet touched the cold marble floor, I filled a glass in the kitchen with water and began to walk back towards the stairs, I'd also noted that the time was just after 2:30am. Noticing a light in the living room I frowned, wondering who was still up. I walked into the room and saw Elijah sat on the chair by the fire, I also saw a tear begin to fall, but then Elijah glanced in my direction and jumped as if electrocuted. "Elena," he said, "What are you doing up at this hour," he wiped at the single tear that had fallen, hoping she wouldn't have noticed.  
"I was getting some water," I said. "And I could ask you the same,"  
"I was just sitting here," he said softly. "I didn't realise the time,"

We were silent for a while, the only sound came from the fire as it slowly burned out. I glanced at Elijah and saw more tears had escaped, I guessed he'd hoped that since it was a little darker in the room I wouldn't be able to see them. I reached out, slowly so as not to startle him and wiped one away with my thumb. "I'm sorry Elena you must think of me as weak," he said in a hurried breath, and rose with the intent of escaping. I reached out and grabbed his hand before he could move any further. He stopped and turned to face me.  
"Sit down," I said. He slowly did what I said and stared at me with eyes that were full of so much pain. "Elijah, you are one of the strongest people I know," I whispered. "But you can't keep this inside, you have to let it go,"

"If I break," he said his voice cracking slightly. "I won't be able to stop,"  
"Then I'll still be there holding you," I whispered, moving forward to wrap my arms around him and hold him. He was rigid at first, -I realised that he probably hadn't had this kind of contact for a while- but then a sob escaped his lips and the damn broke and he finally began to release all of the pain he'd been holding inside for goodness knows how long, I let my own tears fall, but held him just as tightly, knowing that he needed someone to be there for him, and tell him it was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Rebekah woke up, and immediately realised Elena wasn't there, wondering where she'd go off to in the middle of the night, she woke Kol, who was less than happy about that. "This better be good Bekah," he said, "Shit where's Elena," the two of them climbed off the bed and knocked on Klaus's door.  
"It's half past three in the morning," said Klaus, he looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, his hair was all over the place.  
"What's going on," said Caroline, her hair exactly in the same state.  
"We can't find Elena," said Kol. With that both Klaus and Caroline, exited what had fast become their bedroom and walked with Kol and Rebekah to the stairs.

"Did Elijah come back," said Rebekah.  
"Yes," said Caroline, "He came back just before we went to bed,"  
"Wait," said Klaus, "Do you hear her heartbeat," they listened and heard t coming from the living room. Entering the room they saw a sight none of them had ever expected to see. Elena was asleep in Elijah's arms, Elijah also appeared to be asleep. On a closer glance they could see the remnants of tears on both faces.  
"That girl deserves a medal," whispered Kol in awe, no one had ever gotten Elijah to open up, not even his siblings.  
"Once you have her trust and love," said Caroline, "She's the most amazing person,"  
"I don't know how she can forgive us," said Klaus, "Especially after what I've put her through,"  
"Only she can answer that," Caroline said. "It's a little cold in here is there a blanket,"  
"No need," whispered Elijah. "I can carry her up to her room,"

He lifted her up bridal style holding her close as if she was the most precious thing in the world, which was very much becoming the case for all of them. The others followed, feeling tired again now that their momentary worries were over. Elijah placed Elena in her bed, and was about to leave when she whispered, "Don't leave, stay here,".  
"Let me get into my nightclothes," he said softly, "I'll be right back," he returned less than a minute later, and held Elena close, and fell asleep. It was the first of many nights they would spend together.

(Back in Elena's POV)  
The next morning arrived, and with it brought the sun. For the first time in days, I woke up with a smile on my face, I felt arms around me, and turned and saw Elijah sleeping beside me. I felt surprisingly safe in his arms, obviously no harm would ever come to me while he and the rest of his family were around. "Good Morning Elena," Elijah mumbled.  
"Good morning Elijah," I said.  
"Elena I want to thank you," he said.  
"Why," I said. "I haven't done anything worthy,"  
"You got me to open up, last night," he said. "No one has ever been able to get through the walls I'd built,"  
"Even your family," I said.  
"Even my family," he said.

"You like having them around again," I said.  
"This is the happiest I've been in a long time," he said. "So, what do want to do today," I smiled and got up walking to the window, the sun was shining making everything look alive and fresh.  
"It's a beautiful day," I said.  
"Yes," said Elijah, but he wasn't looking out of the window, he was looking at me. I felt myself blush and gave a shy smile.  
"So I suppose we could go on a picnic," I said. "All of us, it will be a nice way to round off the weekend, I have to go back to school on Wednesday,"  
"No you don't," said Elijah.  
"Liz said that the school would only allow me two days off," I said. "She's tried to persuade them, but it's proven unsuccessful,"  
"I'm sure one of us could help with that," he said smiling a genuine smile, it made him even more handsome.

"So shall we go downstairs, I need coffee," he said.  
"I suppose we should," I said. "Thank you for staying with me last night, you didn't have too,"  
"You asked me too," he said. "And I wasn't going to leave you,"  
"Thanks anyway," I said. We walked slowly towards the kitchen, it was easier to walk now, it was still sore especially when sitting down, but the pain killers kept the pain at bay for most of the day, (hey I rhymed lol). I sat down at the breakfast table in the kitchen and waited for Elijah to make coffee, "Would you like anything," he said.  
"I'll get some of that coffee," I said. He handed me a mug and I sipped it, relishing in the taste, this was not the cheap instant coffee I had at home. We sat in comfortable silence and waited for everyone else to emerge. I had a feeling today was going to be a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

At about half seven, Klaus and Caroline entered the kitchen. "Morning Lena," said Caroline her hair was still messy.  
"I must say I love the sex hair Caroline," I said. She mock glared at me, but then smiled a contented smile.  
"You sound happy today," she said, glancing in Elijah's direction, "Actually both of you look happy,"  
"When have you seen me unhappy Miss Forbes," said Elijah.  
"First off," said Caroline. "Call me Caroline, and second, you've always had a sort of hard to read face, but seeing you like this is so much better,"  
"Well I try to be like this more often," said Elijah. "If it would make you and Elena happy,"  
"Actually count all of us in that too," said Kol as he and Rebekah entered the room. "So what are we doing today,"

"I thought we could spend the day outdoors," I said. "If that's okay with you guys,"  
"It is a beautiful day," said Rebekah. "We should have picnic in the woods, I've always wanted to do that,"  
"That's what I thought," I said.  
"Oh, just to let you know," said Kol. "I enrolled at Mystic Falls High School,"  
"What," said everybody in the room.  
"Okay that was strange," Kol said. "Anyway, I thought it would be fun, plus I've never actually been to a high school," he sent a mock glare in Klaus' direction to let him know he was over it. "And I can keep an eye on my three sisters,"  
"Three," said Caroline.  
"Yes," he said. "You are more than likely going to end up as our sister at some point once my brother gets a move on, Ow," he moaned as Klaus hit him over the head. "And Elena, I think you are amazing to be able to do what you did last night," I could tell by the tone of his voice that he really meant it.

I walked over and hugged him, "I've always wanted more siblings," I said.  
"I don't know," said Caroline. "Siblings are overrated, I'm kidding thank you Kol," she said hugging him too.  
"Actually this is a good thing," said Rebekah, "We can keep an eye on you,"  
"It won't just be you," said Klaus. "You may find you have a new art teacher,"  
"Oh my god," said Caroline. "This will be so much fun,"  
"I may have taken up teaching English Literature," said Elijah.  
"Really," I said. "I love literature,"  
"Really," said Elijah.  
"Oh yeah, she used to write and read all the time," said Caroline. "But then she just stopped,"  
"I'm starting to get back into it now though," I said. "So we'll see,"  
"So we'll go and get ready," said Rebekah, "We'll leave you men to sort the picnic out,"

We walked up the stairs and they handed me a pair of white leggings, I still wasn't allowed to wear jeans as I had stitches and of course bruising, jeans made them even more painful. Rebekah handed me a red and white top, I smiled at my reflection, if the bruises weren't there I would look much better, but I liked this outfit. I completed the look with a white head band and ballet flats. "You are so pretty Elena," said Rebekah.  
"You're pretty too," I said. "So are we ready,"  
"We are," said Caroline. "Oh Damon and Stefan are downstairs too," I nodded and we made our way back to the kitchen.  
"Hey girls," said Stefan.  
"You are all looking hot today," said Damon.  
"You're such an ass Damon," I said.  
"But I'm your ass," he said.  
"I think that's a little disturbing," I said. "No offence but if my ass looked like you I'd be getting surgery,"

Everyone started laughing, including Damon. "You sound much better," said Damon, hugging me.  
"I feel better," I said,  
"Okay," said Klaus. "Let's get going shall we," We reached a clearing in the woods that had clearly been set up before hand. "This is amazing," I said.  
"I know," said Damon smirking.  
"I wasn't talking about you," I said. His phone beeped so he glanced at it,  
"I'll be right back," he said and with that he disappeared.

"What was that all about," I said.  
"I have no idea," said Stefan, "As soon as we got home last night, he drove somewhere and only arrived back this morning,"  
"Well, I suppose we'll find out later," I said.  
"Or now," said Jeremy's voice. I froze and turned around.  
"Jeremy," I said. "Oh my gosh when did you get here,"  
"Damon came and picked me up last night," he said, I hugged him tightly, my little brother was here.

"Thank you," I said.  
"You're welcome," said Damon. "But it was their idea," he pointed to the Originals.  
"Well thank all of you then," I said.  
"You're welcome," they all said at once. The smell of food made me suddenly very hungry, I could see sandwiches, crisps (chips for Americans), fruit, salads, it all looked and tasted amazing.  
"We should do this more often," I said.  
"What picnic in the woods," said Damon.  
"No," I said. "Well yes, I mean spend time together like this, I know you guys have, but I'd like to be a part of that now too,"  
"You're already a part of it," said Elijah, "Let's not dwell on the past, let's look to the future,"  
"To the future," I raised my glass of grape juice.  
"To the future," everyone chorused.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

School arrived all too quickly, but I wasn't as worried about it as before, as everyone (yes including Damon, he was coaching the sports teams and teaching Gym in general), would be there, so I knew that if things got too much, I could go to one of them. "What's the chances of Bonnie freaking out," said Jeremy as I parked my car he'd re-enrolled with the help of Damon, I knew Damon liked Jeremy despite his indifferent attitude..  
"Way to put a downer on things," I said smacking his head. "I guess there's only one wait to find out," (FIGHT! Harry Hill lol, I think only British readers will understand that but anyway).

We met with the others at the main office, well the students as it were, Elijah, Klaus and Damon were nowhere to be seen. "Oh Miss Gilbert," said Mrs Flowers the school secretary, "It's good to have you back,"  
"Thank you Mrs Flowers," I said. I realised my first lesson was History with Alaric, (Kol and Rebekah were posing as seniors with me and Caroline).  
"So let's not keep Ric waiting," said Caroline.  
"Hi kids," said Alaric.  
"What are they doing here," said Bonnie from her seat somewhere near the front.  
"I would think it's pretty obvious," said Kol. "We're attending school," Bonnie glared at him, but wouldn't do her aneurism trick since she didn't want the attention. "So if you don't mind I'm going to take a seat, nice talking to you," and with that he took a seat on the same row as us.

"So," said Alaric. "Today we're going to be discussing the Second World War," Rebekah and Kol were truly fascinated by the lesson, I suppose because they weren't alive during the war. I think Alaric was just happy Kol behaved himself, he'd apparently been warned that Kol liked to cause trouble. I was alone for English Literature, and was enthralled by the way Elijah taught us. He was a really good teacher, I had art next and was curious to see how Klaus would teach. Caroline told me he was a really good artist. He glanced up when he saw me and smiled. "What's he smiling at Gilbert for," said one of Katie Thompson head bitch. I rolled my eyes and Klaus smirked, obviously he had heard them. "Sorry we're late," said Rebekah. "But someone," she looked at Kol, "Got himself lost,"  
"It's his first day Rebekah," said Klaus. "Give him some credit,"  
"He was on his way back from Starbucks," said Caroline.

I snickered in spite of the situation, "Something funny Miss Gilbert," said Klaus, although I could see the mirth in his eyes too. "No sir," I spluttered out. "Nothing at all,"  
"Good," he said. "You three take your seats please, we shall begin shortly," he asked us to simply draw or paint something so that he could assess our abilities. Simple enough right. Wrong. "I'll be back in five minutes," he said leaving us to it. Kol opened up a tube of bright orange paint, and there appeared to be something blocking it because nothing was coming out of it, but it was clearly full. In the end he cut the side of it with a knife and because of the pressure the tube exploded, and most of the paint ended up covering him and Rebekah.

"Kol," said Rebekah in a dangerously calm voice. Before he could react he had a canvas smashed over his head, just as Klaus walked back in.  
"Rebekah, what on earth," said Klaus, The four of us turned to face him, and his eyes widened. "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes, go and clean yourselves up, but that paint is hard to get off your skin so be warned. How are you two doing," he walked over to us. Caroline had drawn a beautiful image of her and Klaus looking out of their window at a beautiful view.  
"Simply stunning," said Klaus smiling, he was really passionate about art. "Miss Gilbert what have you done," I wasn't no artist, but I could draw cartoons, so I'd drawn cartoon images of us.  
Klaus smiled, "I like them," he said. "You should show your friends once your home,"  
"I will," I said, and then lowered my voice. "Can you look after it until later,"  
"Of course," he said.

Lunch arrived and Caroline and I were joined by Rebekah, Kol and Stefan. "Beks why are you sitting with the Gilbert whore," said Ashley one of Katie's followers a cheerleader.  
"What did you just call her," Rebekah said giving her a death glare.  
"Okay I'll leave you to it," said the girl and she ran off screaming, and we laughed at her expense.  
"So Caroline what do the names Stifler and Shitbreak mean to you," I said. Caroline looked deep in thought, and then the light bulb went off.  
"American Pie," she said. "Why're you asking me about that,"  
"There's a new film," I said.

"Oh my god really," said Caroline. "But we haven't watched any of them for years,"  
"I may have them at home," Elena said, "We should have a marathon with these guys,"  
"Yes we should," Caroline said laughing, "But is it bad to do this without a certain ex best friend,"  
"She never liked them," I said. "If you remember she screamed when Jim blew his load twice," there was a sudden sound of coughing and we looked up towards the staff table to see both Elijah and Klaus coughing.  
"I guess they heard me," I said.  
"What does that mean," said Kol. "Blew his load," now I was the one coughing.

"Erm," I said, feeling myself blush, how the hell was I going to explain. "Stefan,"  
"Why do I have to tell him," he said.  
"Because you're a guy," said Caroline. Stefan said what it was quietly explaining what it was, and Kol being Kol shouted loudly, "That's disgusting," of course everyone looked at us like we're crazy.  
"I know right," said Katie Thompson. "Who'd willingly hang out with Gilbert,"  
"Which one dumbass," said Jeremy from where he was sat with his other friends. "There's two of us,"  
"Well to be honest either one of you are losers," she said.

"Am I supposed to care what you think," I said. "Because last time I checked I had friends not followers,"  
"Why are their marks on your arms," said Zoe, who was another follower.  
"She's probably been self harming again," said Bonnie. There was a stunned silence.  
"Bonnie," I gasped, hurt she would reveal one of my darkest secrets as if talking about the weather.  
"What," she said. "We're no longer friends," I walked up to her, and smiled,  
"You know when we were driving and a certain crow flew into your car," I said.  
"Where are you going with this," she said, looking at me like I was insane.  
"I asked you to predict something for me right," I said.  
"Yeah," she said. I slapped her hard across the face,  
"Guess it doesn't work, you didn't see that one coming did you," I said and with that I ran out of the room, and ended up punching a locker.

"Elena," said Elijah's calming voice. "Don't injure yourself over that, witch,"  
"It rhymes with witch," I said.  
"Ooh feisty," said Damon.  
"Shut up Damon," I said.  
"You okay Lena," said Caroline.  
"Yeah," I said. "Not something I wanted the whole school to know about, but I'll be okay,"  
"You haven't since then have you," she said.  
"No," I said. "I stopped once I met Stefan,"  
"Why would you do something like that," said Klaus softly.  
"I lost my parents," I said. "And at the time, I thought it was helping,"

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch, and so we parted to either go to our lessons or teach them. We all, including Junior year, had Gym this afternoon, and I was looking forward to Damon's lesson, something told me it would be fun.


End file.
